Parody
by Harmony283
Summary: Like a mocking kiss to the parodied smile -Tyki x Timothy Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


[Title] _**Parody**__**  
**_Pairing: Tyki x Timothy**  
**For: the dgmkinkmeme  
Summary: it was like a parody, one Timothy played in, but didn't know his part.  
A/N: I guess this is officially to reinstate myself into...writing for the kink meme? I dunno? This particular kink didn't even stick out to me at first, and it wasn't until I had already started this little drabble (mostly just got to the third sentence) that I realized the other person could easily be Timothy, and that it would actually be amusing if it _was_. And now I decided I might wanna do more with this pairing. Hence why I'm uploading it here.  
Warning(s): Con turned dub-con, obviously shota (though note, Timothy's age is _never stated_ in this, so assume what you will), mild cursing at the end, but other wise pretty vague.

* * *

"So," he frowned as lips pressed to the base of his neck in a mockery of a kiss, "You really think this's gonna be worth it?"

"I could think of a few things it would easily replace," Tyki's lips stretched to a disgusting parody of a smile, "But that doesn't matter now." His skin had been tinted for a while now, a sign of things permanently shifting beneath his skin, and in the back of his mind, Timothy wondered, _Was this such a good idea?_

_No. It wasn't__._

And of course, _Tsukikami_ had to make a comment. Had to.

Timothy nearly rolled his eyes, but the nip to his neck shut him up, and the body pressing firmly--even moreso than normal--against him made the action impossible. It threatened to wipe it cleanly from his mind, which he wasn't quite sure he was opposed to at the moment.

_**Even if you should be.**_

"Shut up..." Tyki raised an eyebrow. Timothy snorted, "No, not you. You keep doing what you're doing." It was amazing he could hold his level tone, control the way his body arched when that tongue darted out across sensitive skin, drawing a thin pattern from collarbone to chin, and back down towards the middle of his chest.

Timothy winced as Tyki prodded painfully at bandages hiding fresh wounds. He hadn't even had time to heal before he had shown up, much less grab clean dressings like a sane person would have.

But then who _was_ sane in this war of theirs?

_**No one, as far as I know. That includes yourself--oh are you **_really_** going to let him do that?**_

The dressings were being unwrapped, slowly, revealing stinging sensitive flesh to lukewarm air, and Timothy really should have stopped him at that point. If he could even move at all. Which he wasn't about to test out, of course, Tyki had taken him all too easily--killing the Finders instantly and making Timothy regret his words--

_I'll be fine! _

He had even laughed when he said them, when Lenalee looked worried, and Lavi was half between ruffling his hair and whacking him upside the head. Allen, at least, understood somewhat (but having a Master like Cross, at least from the stories he heard, it was more of a requirement than a suggestion. Get used to it or die. Allen got used to it) , but in the long run they had all been worried, leaving him at the hospital to follow after them when his wounds had healed, especially when the threat of Akuma in the area was still on the rise.

But they left anyway. His laugh had convinced them, and when that hand dipped down to somewhere it _very much should not be_ Timothy wondered if he had been just a little idiotic. He should have asked one of them to stay behind, maybe Lenalee, maybe Allen. They would have gladly stayed.

"What are you thinking about, hmm?" Thick words, heavy with implication and little promise, ghosted past his left ear, and soon he was staring into Golden hued eyes of the Noah that had captured him.

"Nothing." The words came a little too easily, "That concerns you, anyway. Hurry up." When this had turned consensual Timothy didn't know, nor care, in the end, consensual was better than forced, right? Always.

Saying he'd been _raped_, well, it didn't sound pleasant at all. But with those hands, and this Noah, it was bound to feel okay, right? What did he know? He'd never _done it _before, so it stood to reason that he knew squat.

They weren't exactly gung ho on sex-ed, after all. But then too many people were too crazy about the war that Timothy didn't even know who to _ask_ to begin with.

_**Or maybe it's because you're so naive. **_

"Shut--" his breath hitched, "u-up..."

"Again not me?" _When did Tyki's head get down there? _

He nodded.

"Mm, it must be annoying, having your Innocence be like that. My--is it watching us?"

_**Do I have a choice? I wouldn't dare leave my Master in hands like yours!**_

It didn't help that _Tsukikami_ sounded amused. Far too amused for his own damn good. Or at least, that's what Timothy thought. Then again, his thought process was hazy at best, and getting worse, with the way Tyki's tongue moved--sending sparks of pleasure through his body as he agitated that one part of him that had gotten sensitive over the course of--whatever this was.

And then he made it worse.

Timothy yelped and nearly started to struggle, only find that no, his arms really _couldn't_ move (why hadn't he noticed that _before_?) and they had somehow been thrust through the mattress, like he was really strong enough to fight back.

_**But you are. **_

_Not without putting my actual body in jeopardy. _

_And I'd protect that, too, you know._

_I highly doubt posessing him would be ea--ah_

_Oh...right. I forgot. Terribly sorry. _

He had the distinct feeling _Tsukikami_ was laughing at him.

He didn't like it. Not one but. But then _Tyki_ was chuckling too, and lifting his face from that place--and smiling at him, "My, you're still conscious?" He was licking his lips and Timothy didn't want to know, he decided. It had been good, and that was enough, right? Enough to explain why he was saturated to the bone and almost content enough to fall asleep then and there.

_Which would be stupid_

_I knoooooooow_

Or did he?

Timothy swallowed, "What? It wasn't--that--"

"Good? My, then what _do_ I have to show you? To get you to see?"

"Maybe you could try explaining first." Timothy felt one leg being jerked up, and the other being forced down, and somehow Tyki was going to do this _with his pants on_, and Timothy really wasn't going to guess how that worked. He was given an answer a second later, when he heard the sound of a zipper coming undone.

"Do you really need to do that?"

Tyki laughed, "I suppose I don't, do I? But for decencies sake."

"For _decencies sake_ we wouldn't even be doing something--so _indecent_." Tyki laughed, and _Tsukikami_ snorted somewhere in the back of his mind, "I'm being serious!" Not that it did a thing to appease the stifled laughter, "Why are you even--"

"Gathering information, my dear." Timothy gasped feeling s_omething_ poke _down there_ and _nonononono_, "You _are_ after all the newest addition to the team, are you not? The Earl wants _thorough_ investigations on each person."

"Which includes fucking them."

Tyki's eyes widened for a moment, before narrowing, "Such a naughty word, but no I suppose you could say this is a bonus."

"So basically you're a pedo by choice."

"You aren't a child."

Timothy raised an eyebrow, "Uh, _age differenc_e anyone?"

_**He has a point**_

_Who does?_

_You do_

"Does that really matter in the long run?" Another something, prodding and poking, it felt weird, and uncomfortable and Timothy had half the mind to ask him to _stop please thank you very much, come again when I'm older and more experienced. _

"I'd like to think it does."

Tyki snorted again, shifting and suddenly something bigger was poking and maybe this was a _very, very _bad idea.

Timothy was afraid.

Like hell he'd admit it.

Instead, he swallowed whatever sound of pain he could manage, ignoring the wounds that were forced open, and clenching his eyes against the look on Tyki's face.

_Why _had he agreed to this again? Because it would be _easy_?

"D-Don't....expect me to f-_fight_ you....after this."

"Oh I don't." A Cheshire grin pressed to his cheek. Like a mocking kiss, to the parodied smile, "That's the whole point, isn't it?"  
_  
__No it isn't._

But then what did Timothy know?

_Nothing._

It was a painful thing.

* * *

Like I said I might want to do more with this pairing (as crack tastic as it is) which means this _may_ be a chaptered fic. Or not. I won't make any promises. I might end up writing something else with these two, it all depends.

But yeah I'd like to get **Comments** on this –to see what people think.

(Also no I'm not dead. It's summer vacation now—woo!)


End file.
